


Time to Myself... Plus One?!

by Mistress_Cobra



Category: Gabriel - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Bondage, NSFW, Oral Sex, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/pseuds/Mistress_Cobra





	Time to Myself... Plus One?!

I flopped onto the motel bed with a long sigh. Today’s furry convention had sapped my energy but on the plus side, I raked in a good bit of profit at my booth, selling my art prints and doing quickie turn over commissions made a lot of people happy. All in all, pretty awesome day. But after mingling amongst the masses of people, I felt disgusting and desperately needed a shower. After willing my tired body off the mattress, I stripped down and treated myself to a long hot shower. I never cared for the usual cheap motel’s soap and shampoo so I had brought my own hygiene products. I grabbed a rag and squirted a portion of my blood orange scented body wash onto the cloth. I lathered it up and began to massage my shoulders, neck, and slowly circled my small breasts. As my hands made their way further south, my eyes fluttered a bit as I rubbed the warm wet rag over my nether regions. A small coo escaped my lips as I circled my tiny clit and my entire body shuddered. It had been a long while since I had any relief and it seems my body was feeling a bit sensitive. The further my mind traveled in the gutter, I finally came to a conclusion. Since I wasn’t sharing my room with anyone, I figured this would be an excellent opportunity to treat myself to some private intimate fun. With a mischievous giggle, I finished up my shower, toweled off, and went back to the bed. I rummaged through my suitcase and found my trusty traveling companion: my vibrator, of course. I proceeded to call the front desk:

 

“Thank you for calling Singing River Motel, this is Michelle, how may I help you?”

 

“Yes, ma’m, I am in room #7, would you please turn on the adult movies in my room?”

 

“Yes, ma’m. May I have your credit card number to charge this to your room bill?”

 

“Certainly.”

 

After giving her the necessary information, I hung up the phone and turned on the small TV. I flipped through the porn movies, not too impressed by the titles or covers. One managed to catch my eye called, “Casa Erotica!"I wasn’t overly fond of the busty blonde girl on the cover but the guy certainly got my attention. He wasn’t the typical ripped macho dude with a chiseled jawline and overly dramatic smoldering eyes. He was actually short compared to the woman, short dirty blonde hair, gorgeous captivating hazel eyes, and his facial features were soft and rounded with cute dimples accenting his salacious smirk, and not what I would call pudgy. Hmm… I really liked him. What can I say? I like realistic guys in my porn, not the beefcakes that look muscled out on steroids. I clicked the movie and started watching the beginning. It showed the busty blonde girl laying on her stomach wearing some lingerie and stiletto heels, playing the typical porno music in the background…

 

"Dear Diary,  
Being a high powered business president is super fun but so exhausting. Sometimes, I just need to relax. I need…”  
“Casa Erotica…”

 

(Knock knock) “Room service!” A male’s voice calls from behind the door.

 

“Come in!” She answers with a beaming smile.

 

The man opens the door, wearing cheesy hotel attire and donning the most hilarious fake mustache, holding a tray and speaks with a gravelly (and terribly fake Italian) voice, “I have the kielbasa you ordered.”

 

I couldn’t lie. The corniness of this porno was making me giggle and snicker uncontrollably.

 

“Ooh, Polish?” She queries with a cheeky grin and giggles.

 

“Hungarian.” He answers, tossing the tray aside and rushes at the woman. Things start to heat up as he grabs at her, kissing her fiercely and his hands are roaming all over her body. I drowned out the blonde’s voice and just focused on the sexy room service man. He growled as he tossed the woman onto the bed, squeezing and kneading her tits. I turned my vibe on low and began circling my clit lazily. He ripped the woman’s lingerie open with little effort, causing her to gasp and moan, and began suckling at her right nipple, groaning against her flesh.

 

“Ooh yes. You like that, dirty little girl?” He breathed huskily.

 

“Oh yes… Mmph…” I responded, using my free hand to grope my left breast and pinch at my nipple. “Damn… Wish he was actually here…” I mused to myself on a panted breath.  
It zoomed into a close up of his open mouth running his wet tongue over the swell of her breast and up her neck, growling. “Aahn…” A moan fell from my lips involuntarily, slowly finding myself getting turned on the more I watched. I felt my cheeks burning red, and as my hand slowly pushed the vibrator in, my whole body shuddered. My breathing became shaky as the vibrator hummed inside my hot core, causing my arousal to become wetter. I start a slow rhythm of pushing the faux cock in… And out… In… And out.My eyes have fluttered closed, loosing myself to my own lustful need. As I started to pleasure myself, I heard the man’s voice from the porno speak.

 

“Hmm… You naughty girl. That looks fun and all, but awfully lonely and boring, don’t cha think?”

 

Wait… What did he just say??

 

My eyes opened and I sat up to look at the TV. The room service guy had completely abandoned the blonde, who seems to have disappeared, and was sitting on the bed and… Facing the camera… As though he was looking directly at me.

 

“Hello there, gorgeous.” He smiled, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. I looked around in embarrassment, trying to see if there was a hidden camera somewhere. I heard him chuckling and I turned back around at the TV. 

 

“What is this?! Am I being punk’d or something??” I barked with annoyance, still looking around skeptically.

 

“Don’t worry, doll. You’re alone, no cameras here, promise. Just you…” He held up his fingers and with a loud SNAP, he was suddenly sitting with his legs crossed indian-style, at the foot of MY BED!!  
“And me!” He added, grinning with a mischievous giggle and tore off the fake mustache with dramatic flare. I shrieked, “WHAT THE HELL?!?!” and chucked my vibrator at the strange man, as though it would do any actual damage. With astounding reflexes, he actually managed to snatch it in his hand!! I gulped nervously, pulling the sheets up to cover my chest and modesty, watching him anxiously. He eyed the toy curiously at first, then looked back at me with a smirk and a chuckle, tossing it over his shoulder.

 

“Wh-what are you?” I stammered.

 

“I’m just your everyday trickster that just wants to have fun. Y'know, surprising and-or scaring you fun little humans.” He explained casually, wiggling in his spot like a playful puppy. This still didn’t really answer my question but whatever he was, he didn’t seem aggressive or menacing, so I decided to continue conversing with this strange being.

 

“Umm… Well, why are you here?” I queried, though I had a sneaking suspicion I already knew the answer to my own question. The man smiled, his little dimples crinkled his eyes as he crawled a little closer towards me. I could feel my heart beginning to pound and my ears burned.

 

“Sweetheart, you’d be surprised at how awesome my hearing is.” He purred, his warm hand snuck under the sheet and grazed my ankle with his fingertips. My flesh instantly broke out in gooseflesh and I felt my nipples harden.

 

“I-I don’t know… Wh-what you mean.” I murmured shyly.

 

“C'mon, I heard you earlier!” He laughed with a playful smile. “You said you really wished I was here and tah-dah…!!” He spread his arms with flare as he sat up on his knees. “Here I am!” He beamed. I laughed at him incredulously, running a hand through my hair. I’m absolutely confused and at a loss for words, really at this point. I was just watching a porn and now the man from said porn was now sitting on my bed, being pervertedly playful with me. As my brain still tried to grasp this profoundly impossible situation, my train of thought was interrupted when I felt a pair of hands on my knees. I blinked and suddenly found his face just mere inches from mine. His eyes gazed into my soul with curiosity but grave seriousness.

 

“Look. I know this is all kinda weird and sudden for you and I wouldn’t blame ya one bit if ya told me to buzz off, which I will if you say so. However… I just wanted to present a beautiful babe like yourself with this rare opportunity if you still want to have some naughty fun.” He spoke softly and sincerely with warm smile. His eyes were gentle and caring and could see no malice or ill intent in that gaze. Whatever he was, I knew… I was safe, with him.  
Without a second thought, I closed my eyes and leaned forward, closing the tiny gap between us, and kissed him eagerly, tangling my fingers in his soft hair. He muffled a surprised grunt but happily reciprocated, his tongue grazed along my lips to beckon entry. I obliged, parting them for him and his hot tongue greeted mine eagerly. His mouth tasted amazingly sweet, like honey, a hint of brandy, and vanilla. His tongue danced and writhed with mine, feeding each others’ moans and groans. His hands traveled down my thighs and gripped my hips gently, pulling me closer to his warm body. Something suddenly occurred to me and I pulled away with a gasping breath, panting with warm flushed cheeks.

 

“Wait a sec…” I breathed huskily.

 

“Hmmmm, yesssss, doll?” He crooned, wiggling his butt with a dimpled smile.

 

“Your name…” I asked. “I don’t even know your name.”

 

“I’ve got a million of em’ in dozens of different languages, sugar.” He chuckled as he leaned in & nuzzled his nose against my neck. “But you can call me Gabriel, or Gabe, whatever floats your boat.” He whispered, and then he began trailing open mouth kisses down my neck. Just like that, he found my erogenous weak spot, pulling moans and whimpers from my lips as he kissed, suckled and licked around my neck, bending his head down to suckle and lick at the dip in between my collar bones. 

 

“Now it’s my turn.” He purred, kissing his way down my chest. I was momentarily dazed and hadn’t registered what he said.

 

“What?” I groaned.

 

“Your name, gorgeous.” He implored. Before I could answer, his warm lips wrapped around my left nipple, suckling, while his other hand kneaded and squeezed my right. I could only whimper and moan for a moment, just indulging in this wonderful pleasure.

 

“Je…ahhn… Jes-SIE!” I squeaked as his teeth nibbled at my hardened peak and my hips bucked involuntarily. He chuckled and withdrew from my nipple, gazing up at me mischievously with a smirk.

 

“Ooh, you like that, eh? So I bet you’ll like… This.” His mouth quickly attached to my right nipple and pinched my left one hard, making me squeal again.

 

“Ah, Gabriel!” My back arched into his mouth’s ministrations, and I could feel a bit of warmth building in my stomach as suckled and swirled his tongue around the sensitive bud. His hand abandoned my aching teat, slowly sliding down my stomach, and his index finger circled my belly button lazily. My breathing hitched as it glided lower, and then his warm palm gently cupped my aching sex. Gabriel slid his fingers back and forth slowly, teasing my folds and making me moan a little louder. I could practically hear the wetness of my arousal growing slick against his hand.

 

“Mmm… Let’s see how wet and sweet your little honeypot is, shall we?” He grinned, sliding a long digit into my wet pussy. My jaw dropped in a silent moan and my eyes rolled in the back of my head. I could feel his finger curling and stroking within my squeezing walls in a ‘come hither’ motion, making my hips roll to meet his motions. “Oh-ho-ho my, how delicious. Here’s another, my dirty girl.” Gabriel growled, pushing in a second finger and stretching me a little more. I moaned loudly and writhed beneath him as he began a steady pace of pumping them into my cunt. I could hear the lewd wet slapping of his fingers fucking me and it was just making me gush all the more. My eyes began to flutter close, my mind was floating in lustful bliss til Gabriel’s voice pulled me back.  
“Nuh-uh, little lady. Eyes open and on me, understand?” He crooned but his voice had the slightest firm tone. I whimpered but nodded reluctantly, his hazel eyes locked with mine as he continued fingering me, his tempo began to increase the longer we gazed at each other. My lips were parted, panting heavily, and my eyelids felt so heavy. I could feel that warmth growing hotter and pressure building, my moans were becoming louder needy cries, and Gabriel licked his lips with a knowing cocky smile. “Oh yeah, come on, Jess! Give it to me, baby! Let me see whatcha got!” He growled.

 

“Oh ffffuck!!” I screamed, my hands flung to his biceps and clutched his clothes for dear life. Every muscle in my body tightened and I felt the warmth of my cum squirted onto his fingers, moaning wantonly as I rode out my climax. Gabriel’s eyes went hooded and his lips formed a small 'O’. 

 

“Damn sweetheart, you just gushed forth like a broken dam.” He chuckled while pulling his fingers from my spasming core. He closed his eyes briefly, lewdly slurping and licking his digits slowly, groaning as if he were savoring the most delicious thing he had tasted in his life. I unconsciously nibbled my bottom lip, taken aback by such a salacious sight. When he slowly opened his eyes, they were darker, almost a blazing dark amber.

“That reminds me… I am so thirsty!… And I could really use a drink. Heh heh.” He smirked and before I could utter a syllable, Gabriel grabbed my ankles and quickly pulled my legs forward, forcing me onto my back as he pushed my legs against my chest and my thighs wide apart. There was no teasing little kisses or licks. He plunged his face between my legs and thrusted his tongue into my dripping pussy with a hungry growl. I cried out at the suddenness and his vigorous pace, alternating between lapping at my clit and then thrusting his tongue mercilessly into my core. I wanted to scrunch my eyes shut and just lose myself, but Gabriel’s eyes practically hypnotized me, keeping my gaze locked with his. My body tried to squirm and writhe but he had an astounding grip on my ankles, immobilizing me to his pleasurable assault. When Gabriel encompassed his mouth over my sex, my jaw dropped and my head pushed into the pillows. His mouth sucked at my folds, gently nipping and swirling the tip of his tongue around my clit, thrashing his head back and forth as his tongue pushed into my core, pumping, curling, and swirling. As he groaned against my tender flesh, it sent more electrifying sparks of pleasure throughout every nerve ending of my body, and I found myself quickly climbing higher to another climax.

 

“Oh God, Ga-Gabriel, p-please!!!” I cried out. My hands could only claw at the sheets the faster he went and then it washed over me. “I’m–I’m AAAAHHHN!!!” I screamed through bared teeth as my body tensed up and I felt that warm wetness again, flowing into his mouth and dripped down between my thighs. Gabriel carefully eased back on the bed, letting my body unfurl to lie on the mattress with my legs propped up on his shoulders, lying on his stomach.

 

“Oh yeeeah, this is what I needed, right here.” His voice groaned, continuing to lap and suck at my drenched pussy. As his tongue diligently but gently cleaned every last drop of my orgasm, little coos and mewls fell from my lips. He’d occasionally kiss and lick the inside of my thighs and glance up at me with a wide smile, making me smile bashfully in turn. “Tastes like the sweetest honeydew I’ve eaten.” He purred, nuzzling his cheek against my leg. I chuckled and stroked my fingers through his soft short locks.

 

“Aren’t you the sweet talker.” I smirked with a cocked eyebrow.

 

“Hmmm… Not always.” Gabriel chirped in response. “Sometimes…” His smile widened more and his eyebrows waggled. He held up his hand, snapped his fingers, and next thing I knew, in the blink of an eye, my body was not only flipped over, but my wrists and ankles were locked in place by a spreader bar with my ass presented high in the air!! I was completely immobile and squirmed, flushing at how suddenly exposed I was. “… I like to play dirty, what can I say?” I heard the smirk in his voice behind me.

 

“HEY!! Totally not fair, Gabe!!” I protested with a growl. I am no stranger to these sort of… Scenarios… I really do love bondage, to be honest. But more often than not, I’m the one doing the restraining.

 

“Eeeasy, girl.” Gabriel’s voice crooned with a soothing tone, as though he were taming a wild animal. I suddenly felt those warm palms massaging and kneading my round ass cheeks, making me moan softly. I felt every muscle in my body relax, practically melting beneath his gentle hands. “See now? I’m not gonna hurt ya, well, not too much, anyways.” He laughed, giving my right cheek a few light pats. “But in all seriousness, Jess. If it starts to hurt too much or I’m being too intense, just tell me to stop and I will. Is that okay with you, sugar?” He queried softly, caressing my thighs with the utmost gentleness. I couldn’t deny the renewing arousal burning between my legs and how my body shuddered excitedly beneath the feather-light touch of Gabriel’s fingertips.  
“O-okay, I.. I trust you, Gabriel. Sounds great.” I answered him huskily, my breath panting against the sheets. With that answer, a swift palm slapped across my left ass cheek, forcing a surprised shriek from my lungs!  
“Thatta, girl!” He chimed with a giggle. He began a series of spanking me in between 2-second intervals, and his dirty talk was driving me fucking mad with lust.

 

(SLAP!) “Oh yeah, that one stung…”

…

(SLAP!) “Ya like that, dirty girl?”

…

(SLAP!) “Take it, bad girl…”

…

(SLAP!) “Damn! You’re getting so wet!”

…

(SLAP!) “You’re really likin’ this, aren’t ya, baby girl?”

 

“Oh fucking YEEES!!” I wailed, hot tears streaming down my cheeks. I was panting and moaning like a wanton whore, so damn near close to begging for him. His palms stroked and massaged my burning ass cheeks, and then I felt it… I felt him. Somehow, at some point, Gabriel had gotten naked and he was very slowly grinding his cock between my cheeks, groaning above me. I whimpered as my entire body trembled with anticipation, teetering on that edge…

 

(SLAP!) “Say it, doll…”

…

(SLAP!) “Tell me what ya want.”

…

(SLAP!) “You want my dick, don’t cha?”

…

(SLAP!) “Scream it for me, baby!!”

 

“FUCK ME, PLEASE, GABRIEL!!” I cried out my lustful plea, practically straining my larynx. Without any warning, his hips moved and my cunt was suddenly stretched by his cock, causing me to cry out again. Oh holy fuck, Gabriel was HUGE. For a guy his stature, I didn’t think he’d be small, by any means, but I was practically gasping for air, adjusting to his girth and length as my walls squeezed and gripped around him. I was just grateful he was staying still, waiting patiently as he placed his hands on my hips, stroking them with care and tenderness.

 

“Just give me the word when you’re ready for me, baby.” He cooed, kissing between my shoulder blades. I nodded, finally catching my breath as I breathed a little more calmly.

 

“Yes… Oh, yes, Gabriel…” I moaned. I pushed just the slightest back against him and Gabriel chuckled softly. He began to slowly withdraw from my throbbing core, and I couldn’t fight the tiny whimper in my throat from the growing emptiness. He stopped just enough for my lips to pucker around the tip of his member, then he swiftly buried himself again with a forceful grunt, eliciting another ecstasy-filled cry from my lips. Gabriel started a steady pace of pumping into my pussy, the lewd sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed off the walls. A thin sheen of sweat gradually started to glaze over my body as his hips gradually moved faster, harder, and his grip on my hips tightened.

 

“Yeeeah, that’s a good dirty girl. Mmm… So hot and wet.” He groaned. “Take it all, baby.” He growled, digging his nails into my skin, the small pain made my eyes roll in the back of my head. Fuck, it was just making me wetter!!

 

“Oh, Gabe… Gah… Gabriel… Oh yes… Oooh yesss… Don’t stop, Gabe-Gabriel…” His name continuously fell from my lips in the form of moans and whimpers with each time his cock pushed into me, stroking that wondrously exquisite spot within my core. I felt that pressure building, coiling tighter and tighter, and my cries became louder as I felt another climax building. “Fu… Fuck!!… So… So close!!” I whimpered and Gabriel started slamming harder into me, practically moving the bed with his powerful tempo. I bit into my pillow to muffle my screams as he pounded into my cunt, feeling myself tightening up again.

 

“Damn… So tight!!… Come on baby girl… Come for Gabriel!!” He groaned, and with a hard sharp thrust, I felt stars explode behind my eyes, my pussy clamped around him like a vice as my climax crashed over me. I cried out his name as I came hard around his cock, and so much that it was dripping onto the sheets. Gabriel’s movements became sporadic and jerky, his own orgasm was drawing close. With a loud groan, he pulled out of my swollen dripping sex, breathing heavily, and I felt warm ropes of his cum landing on my ass and back. A heard the snap of his fingers and next thing I knew, my restraints had disappeared and I sighed in relief, stretching out on my tummy.

 

“Holy… Fuck…” I groaned into the pillows.

 

Gabriel flopped down beside me, propping his head up with his hand. “You have no idea, gorgeous.”

 

“What?” My eyebrows furrowed, confused.

 

“Heh heh, forget what I said. Here, allow me.” Out of no where, he produced a warm wet wash cloth, and started stroking over my back and ass, cleaning me up and massaging my muscles. I hummed appreciatively, my eyes fluttering close as my body fully relaxed beneath his soothing touch. I leaned over and kissed him tenderly, moaning softly against his lips.

 

“Thanks Gabe. That was… Just wow.” I chuckled, nuzzling his nose with mine. “This was all so… Bizarre… And fast, but it was fun. I hope I’ll get to see you again.” I murmured, feeling shy all the sudden.

 

“Who knows? We just might run into each other another time, another place, but for now… Get some sleep.” Gabriel smiled and pressed two fingers against my forehead, and a deep sleep just washed over me…

 

………

 

I woke up around 5:30pm and the end credits of the porn was rolling. What an amazingly hot dream… I must’ve fallen asleep before I even got started. My vibrator laid on the bedside table along with something else. I picked up the shimmering object, and found that it was a very large and brilliant gold feather. How peculiar…

 

“Ma’m?” A deep voice caused me to shriek, and immediately pulled the sheets up to cover myself from whomever spoke. I turned my head and there stood a slightly tall man in a long trench coat, dark tussled hair, blue eyes, and had a serious yet curious facial expression.

 

“Are you alone? Have you seen a short male with dark blonde hair and hazel eyes? Did he by chance show up in an adult movie you were watching?? He’s an archangel and I must find him. Your cooperation would be appreciated.” He spoke gravely with a nod. I just stared at him in stunned silence…

 

… Just what kind of fucking motel is this and WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON ANYMORE?


End file.
